Touti Frutti/Hero
Bios by Touti Frutti . Original= |organization = |health = 3 |health# = |stamina = 3 |stamina# = |attack = 3 |attack# = |defense = 3 |defense# = |accuracy = 3 |accuracy# = |evasion = 3 |evasion# = |effects = |bio = Touti Frutti,an ordinary guy,random guy...huuuge comic books fan,always admiring the supernatural,always willing to help...unless its baby-sitting. Who knew what the world was holding for him? self-taught computing expertise,loves to dance,lives to listen pop music! That was Touti Frutti when Loupi found him, confused ideas, strong humor and the will to help anyone! Having learned a thing or two from his own,Loupi taught Touti the Basics of Mixed Martial Arts! Loupi was already an active Vigilante, at first Touti served the purpose of the 'tech' guy but later Loupi trusted him enough to bring him outside,even if he didnt have any powers. PC Expert, Music Lover, Dancer Enthusiast. Touti Frutti embodies these 3 qualities when fighting crime. }} |name1b = Laser Show |stamina1b = 18% |target1b = All Enemies |hits1b = n/a |hitcrit1b = 100% |cooldown1b = 1 Round |type1b = Debuff Tech |effects1b = |name1c = Disco Ball Drop |stamina1c = 20% |target1c = All Enemies |hits1c = 1 |hitcrit1c = 100%/27% |cooldown1c = 2 Rounds |type1c = Melee Tech |effects1c = |name1d = My Game, My Rules |stamina1d = 15% |target1d = One Enemy |hits1d = 4 |hitcrit1d = 92%/27% |cooldown1d = 2 Rounds |type1d = Ranged Energy |effects1d = |name2 = Choreographed Combo |stamina2 = 25% |target2 = One Enemy |hits2 = 3 |hitcrit2 = 92%/27% |cooldown2 = 2 Rounds |type2 = Melee Unarmed Dance |effects2 = |name3 = Format |stamina3 = 10% |target3 = One Ally |hits3 = n/a |hitcrit3 = n/a |cooldown3 = 3 Rounds |type3 = Buff Tech |effects3 = |name4 = BIG TIME OREO SMASH! |stamina4 = +10% |target4 = One Enemy |hits4 = 4 |hitcrit4 = 92%/27% |cooldown4 = 2 Rounds |type4 = Melee Food |effects4 = }} |-| Zombie= |organization = |health = 3 |health# = |stamina = 3 |stamina# = |attack = 3 |attack# = |defense = 3 |defense# = |accuracy = 3 |accuracy# = |evasion = 3 |evasion# = |effects = |bio = Braiinzz }} |name2 = Thriller Dance |stamina2 = 25% |target2 = One Enemy |hits2 = 3 |hitcrit2 = 92%/27% |cooldown2 = 2 Rounds |type2 = Melee Slashing Unarmed Dance |Text2 = Killer. Diller. Chiller. |effects2 = |name3 = Zombie Hackz |stamina3 = 10% |target3 = One Enemy |hits3 = n/a |hitcrit3 = 100% |cooldown3 = 3 Rounds |type3 = Debuff Tech |Text3 = I wonder what this button does.. |effects3 = |name4 = Oreo Brainzzz |stamina4 = 18% |target4 = One Enemy |hits4 = 10 |hitcrit4 = 92%/27% |cooldown4 = 1 Round |type4 = Ranged Food |Text4 = Did you even check the expiration date? |effects4 = }} |-| Tomb Raider= |organization = |health = 2 |health# = |stamina = 3 |stamina# = |attack = 4 |attack# = |defense = 2 |defense# = |accuracy = 4 |accuracy# = |evasion = 3 |evasion# = |effects = |bio = After the unknown blood transfer, Touti was so grateful to have survive death,his new ability made him think above what the humanity knows but also terrified that the Devil might return so he left,searching the world,constantly on the run discovering the worlds greatest aritfacts,trying to understand the blurry line between Human and Supernatural, Myths and Truth. }} x2 |Multi-Function Level 2 = 5 |Level 2 Tab Name 1 = Main |Level 2 Tab Name 2 = 1 |Level 2 Tab Name 3 = 2 |Level 2 Tab Name 4 = 3 |Level 2 Tab Name 5 = 4 |name2a = Survivor's Quiver |stamina2a = n/a |target2a = n/a |hits2a = n/a |hitcrit2a = n/a |cooldown2a = n/a |type2a = n/a |effects2a = |name2b = Charged Arrow |stamina2b = 11% |target2b = One Enemy |hits2b = 1 |hitcrit2b = 92%/27% |cooldown2b = n/a |type2b = Ranged |effects2b = |name2c = Explosive Arrow |stamina2c = 15% |target2c = All Enemies |hits2c = 1 |hitcrit2c = 100%/27% |cooldown2c = 1 Round |type2c = Ranged Fire Explosion |effects2c = |name2d = Smoke Arrow |stamina2d = 15% |target2d = All Enemies |hits2d = n/a |hitcrit2d = 100% |cooldown2d = 2 Rounds |type2d = Ranged Debuff |effects2d = |name2e = Poison Arrow |stamina2e = 15% |target2e = One Enemy |hits2e = 1 |hitcrit2e = 92%/27% |cooldown2e = 2 Rounds |type2e = Ranged Bio |effects2e = |name3 = The Harder They Fall |stamina3 = 22% |target3 = One Enemy |hits3 = 3 |hitcrit3 = 92%/27% |cooldown3 = 3 Rounds |type3 = Ranged Gun |effects3 = |name4 = Molotov Cocktail |stamina4 = 22% |target4 = All Enemies |hits4 = 1 |hitcrit4 = 100%/27% |cooldown4 = 2 Rounds |type4 = Ranged Fire |effects4 = }} |-| Archangel= |organization = |health = 3 |health# = |stamina = 3 |stamina# = |attack = 3 |attack# = |defense = 3 |defense# = |accuracy = 3 |accuracy# = |evasion = 3 |evasion# = |effects = |bio = After Touti Frutti satisfied his lust for wonders and relic hunting he realized that he needed to deal with his demons,he could not continue to run away and hide in fear of the Demon that Loupi had become. After all the things he had seen,all the myths he had uncovered,he no longer was that scared guy that Loupi had killed. Touti was skilled,trained and had powers that could control sound. Touti had to deal with his fears but above everything,it was the love for the man that gave him purpose. He was ready to risk his life, to bring his partner back. Touti remembers an old expedition talking about a Celestial Artifact, an artifact burried miles beneath the earth by the old gods. An artifact that would unlock the power of Pure Light. Touti instantly packed his things and went for its hunt. Touti was tomb raiding for years so it was nothing difficult for him. Touti unlocks the artifact and gains the power of lure light,an armor so powerful,so beautiful. Touti knew it was time he searched for Loupi. }} |name2 = Guardian Angel |stamina2 = 15% |target2 = One Enemy |hits2 = n/a |hitcrit2 = n/a |cooldown2 = 2 Rounds |type2 = Buff |effects2 = |name3 = Swords of Revealing Light |stamina3 = 18% |target3 = All Allies |hits3 = n/a |hitcrit3 = n/a |cooldown3 = 2 Rounds |type3 = Buff |effects3 = |name4 = Holy Fire |stamina4 = 20% |target4 = All Enemies |hits4 = 1 |hitcrit4 = 92%/27% |cooldown4 = 3 Rounds |type4 = Ranged Fire |effects4 = }} |-| Exterminator= |organization = |health = 3 |health# = |stamina = 4 |stamina# = |attack = 2 |attack# = |defense = 3 |defense# = |accuracy = 4 |accuracy# = |evasion = 2 |evasion# = |effects = |bio = You got a pest problem? Call Touti Frutti. You got a friend that has settled in your house and won't leave like a roach? Call Touti Frutti! You accidentally enlarged a bug to colossal proportions? CALL TOUTI FRUTTI! }} |name2 = Combat Scanning |stamina2 = 18% |target2 = All Enemies |hits2 = n/a |hitcrit2 = 96% |cooldown2 = 1 Round |type2 = Debuff |Text2 = You can run but you can't hide. |effects2 = |name3 = Aerosol Spray |stamina3 = 15% |target3 = One Enemy |hits3 = 6 |hitcrit3 = 98%/2% |cooldown3 = 1 Round |type3 = Ranged Bio |Text3 = No Such Vermin. |effects3 = 40% |name4 = KILL IT WITH FIRE |stamina4 = 20% |target4 = All Enemies |hits4 = 1 |hitcrit4 = 100%/2% |cooldown4 = 1 Round |type4 = Ranged Fire |Text4 = When nothing else works... |effects4 = }} Category:Generalists Category:Non-Marvel Category:Tacticians Category:Original Characters Category:Fanfic Wiki Contributors Category:Infiltrators Category:Alternate Uniforms